Koga's Daughter
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: What if, Koga, fell in love with a Female, Dog Demon, 50 years ago, and is now, a Father, to a Highbreed, Daughter that no, one know about. Until Inuyasha's Meets His Daughter, and begins to have Feelings for her, and What will be come of, Koga's and Inuyasha's relationship then, When they both, can't stand, Each other. Read it and find out, what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Koga's Daughter.

What if, Koga, fell in love with a Female, Dog Demon, 50 years ago, and is now, a Father, to a Highbreed,  
Daughter that no, one knew about, beside his two friends. Until Inuyasha's Meets His Daughter, and begins to have Feelings for her, and What will be come of, Koga's and Inuyasha's relationship then, When they both,  
can't stand, Each other, At first it was bad, When they fought over, Kagome, But Now with,  
Koga's Daughter, Now that was, a battle in Koga's eyes, specialy when it comes to His Daughter.

I thought it be, a nice story but funny.

I mean, they fight over Kagome, At what would happen, if raise the bar, a bit and Have Koga's high breed daughter, fall for Inuyasha, and He for her, Can Inuyasha, put his hate for Koga, aside for the love to be with his, Daughter that seem to understand what it's like to be a half breed, and more read it and fine out, if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga's Daughter.

So let's Start the story.

Prolog.

When Koga, was just starting out, He fell in love with a, Female Dog Demon, Name Naomi, She was the, Love of his life, But He was merely a Teenager, at the age 17, He rebel ageist his Father, And chose his heart over his clan, But when His Father, found out about, his Sneaking Away at night, To go to Naomi,  
and to put matters worst, Naomi's Father and Koga's were at War for the land, And hatred between them, Was horrible,

But Koga and Naomi, Broke the rules, and Went to See, each other, Every Night, Till Koga, came up with,  
a Plan to Runway with, The Dog Demon Princess, and Marry Her, and They both started a life together, For 3 years they lived together, And Then Of course,There 3 year old, Mix Daughter was, Hyper and everything, just like her Mother,  
but with Koga's Stubbornness.

Then it all, ended Koga's Father and Clan found Them. While Koga, was out hunting, He return to his Cave, to find his Mate, murdered in the, front of the cave. His Father, Told him that, He would be sorry, for Breaking the rules,  
But gave his Son, One last time to, Make the right choice, To either return home, and Marry the, Girl they pick for him, or lose His, Half Breed Daughter, Koga went to expect, but then Naomi's Father said enough, after seeing,

His Daughter dead, and Seeing, Koga, love his daughter, and seeing his Grandchild, being use ageist her Father.

He use all, his powers to put, an end to the fight, and Told Koga, that the fight was over, But because of the,  
lost of his Daughter, His grandchild Serenity, was the, only family he, had left and for the,  
future safety, Plan for Serenity's life, it would be better for Serenity, to come home with Her grandfather.

Koga, agreed to it, Every time, He look at her, He was reminded of the one he lost, and Loved he couldn't even,  
look at Her, because it just kill him too. Serenity grew up, With other full blooded Dogs, But they, weren't very nice,  
to her, They always called her, Half breed, and an bambotion to the Dog world.  
But her, Grandfather always found a way, To make her smile, To love and to play with and a very good teacher.

That the beginning, hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	3. chapter 3

Koga's Daughter.

50 years later.

As Koga, looked for Naraku, He notice that, Naraku, as disappear once again. So as he, Took in the scents,  
of the forest, and in the air. He pick up, Kagome's scent.

I smell, Kagome, Spoke Koga, running off, to go see, Her again. As the, Others follow him.

Meanwhile with Kagome, and the Gang.

They all were, In a Fight with a Bear Demon, that had a Jewel shard.

Get out, of the way...! Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha, using the wind scar. Sango, threw her, weapon and Miroku, use his Spirit Wards. Shippbo, was staying close to Kagome, who was holding her, bow and arrow, ready to fire.

Miroku's was a Monk, with a curse hand. and is out to, kill Naraku, to relief himself of it's curse.  
As Black short hair, and wears a black and Dark purple Robe. carries a Staff.

Sango, the Demon Slayer was, out for revenge for her village and Families death, and to get her, brother back.  
Dark brown half with, Brown eyes and uses everything possible, for a weapon, and dress in battle suit, and pink and white Kimono.  
and Travels, With a Twin tail, Neko Cat Demon.

Kagome, is just Kagome, priestess, reborn from Kikyo, the first protector of the jewel. Dresses in, junior high school, clothes, weapon Bows and Arrows.  
Shippbo, follow after them, after he, lost his parents, and Kagome, pretty much, adopted him.

And then we, have Inuyasha, The half Demon, born of Demon, and Human parents.  
wishes for revenge for Kikyo's death. Sliver hair, with golden eyes, and two dog ears, on his head.

Oh shit...! Kagome, Look out...! Yelled out Inuyasha. As Kagome, turn around really fast, The bears claws,  
were coming right, for Her, She didn't even have time, To Move out of the way. But all of a sadden the bears attack stop.

Inuyasha, Spoke up, Kagome, But then relies, It was a different demon, protecting her. As The, White Female Demon, cut the bears head, clean right off. The jewel landed, In Kagome's hands, from the female demon, tossing it at her.

Everyone was, silent, didn't know what to say.

So what, will everyone think of this new friendly face, keep reading and find out.

As they travel, Into the Dogs pack, everyone was watching like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Koga's Daughter.

Last time, Everyone was in, a battle and Kagome, was nearly killed but, A female Demon, kill the bear and gave the jewel to Kagome, so what will happen now.

Are you alright? Asks Serenity, in a very high tone voice, Like Sesshomarou's voice but, a little nicer.  
Yes, sorry I just, was shock and Surprised, is all, Thank you, for saving Me, Says Kagome, snapping out of shock, As was everyone else, did as well.

Thanks for, Saving Mommy, Spoke Shippbo, smiling on top, of Kagome's Shoulders.  
So as everyone, walk beside Kagome. Inuyasha, kept his eyes on, This demon.

Of course, I was only passing though, anyways, Spoke The Female Demon, watching Inuyasha's eyes, they never broke eye contact. You Saved Kagome, And May I, say how greatful I am, Would you, Consider bearing my, Child? Asks Miroku.

After he, Ask that question, She look at Miroku, smiled but figure she, give him an answer, or was going too, when all of sudden, Sango, hit him over the head.  
Slammed...! Owe...!. Your such a pig, Spoke Sango. When is he, ever going to learn? Asks Shippbo.

As She look at, Miroku, took hold of his face, To speak to him.  
Sorry, Not ever going to, Happen I don't Mate, With Mortals, Spoke The Female Demon. Dam it, Replied Miroku. Slap...! As Sango, slap him again for touching her ass.

However, If I were to take, That offer, I would have to, Choose your Half Demon, friend, he's absolutely gorgeous, Says Serenity smiling. What...! Spoke Inuyasha,  
As she laugh, She started walking away.

She likes you, You dog, why must, All the pretty girls, Go for you? Asks Miroku. I don't know, what your talking about, Replied Inuyasha, smiling, cause he does, get some rather beautiful women.

Well, Good day to you, All but I Must be going, Spoke Serenity. Thank you, for Saving me, again Miss, Ah, I don't know, your Name, Says Kagome smiling. My name It's...!

Serenity...! Called out Koga, cutting her off, before she had a chance, He was surprised to see, his daughter again.

So now what will happen, Between everyone and how will Koga, Make up all the time, He lost to get, to know his Daughter.

Keep reading, I promise to, make this a good, strong story.


	5. Chapter 5

Koga's Daughter.

Last time, Everyone was in, a battle and Kagome, was nearly killed but, A female Demon, kill the bear and gave the jewel to Kagome, and they began talking thanking her, for saving Kagome, When out of the Blue Koga, show up. so what will happen now.

It had been 13 years, scent they last talk, in person.

Koga, what are you, doing here? Asks Kagome smiling. Dam him, How the hell, did I not smell him, Spoke Inuyasha, growling.  
So much, blood everywhere, Probably, Plus hint, of Dog but, yet Wolf, Says Shippbo, smelling the air, jumping on top Inuyasha's shoulders, who was standing closer to, Serenity, then he relies.

Nice, Did you figure that, all out by yourself, Spoke Serenity, not so pleased with his words.  
Hay, wait it's you, Your a Wolf/Dog, Replied Shippbo, surprised and Shock.

Yes she is, and I'm proud of it, and So should you, Serenity, You have a proud Heritage...! Yelled Koga. Oh Sure, It is, Tell that to every full blooded, Dog Demon, because they only thing, They call Me is Half Breed, Or an Abomination, To the Dog Race, Replied Serenity, growling. You are not an, Abomination, Serenity your a beautiful, Strong demoness, growing up really strong, if any there, just jealous of you, Spoke Koga.

Scent when, Did Koga, care about Dog Demon's, Whispered Sango. I don't know, Replied Kagome.  
The way he, is with Inuyasha, He always fights with Inuyasha, I was so sure he, Hated Dogs, Whispered Shippbo. That's because, there both fighting over Kagome, Whispered Miroku. Not anymore, were just friends now, Replied Kagome.  
Hah...! Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome, couldn't wait, anymore she wanted answers now.

Why would you, Be proud of that, You Hate Dogs, I thought? Asks Kagome.  
I never said that, I Just don't Like Inuyasha, Replied Koga smiling. Well it, takes two on, that subject Koga, Spoke Inuyasha. Look, I don't want to fight, With you anymore, Koga, So goodbye, Spoke Serenity, getting ready to leave.

Serenity...! Called out, Leeta, a Female Dog Demon, who was, Serenity's best friend, well one of them.  
She was, a Beautiful brown hair, Dog demon, with, flowers behind her one ear. and on, her green kimono.

Hey, Leeta, Replied Serenity. Serenity, what the, Hell do you think, your doing running off like that...! Yelled Darien. Honestly, running away, from You, You don't own Me, Darien, I can go whenever, I want too...! Growled back Serenity. Enough you, two love birds, Spoke up Leeta.

As Serenity, turn around, She lock eyes with Inuyasha, again.

As a Full blooded Dog Demon, Male walk over to them, He was Dress in, a Black Kimono,  
and cover with, White and Red, mix colors in it, His hair was Short and brush nicely. pointy ears like, Elf ears.

Followed by 3 others.

Another girl walk, out behind him, Long black hair, same ears as the guys, purple eyes, Dark purple Kimono,  
mix with Red colors.

The other a, Blue haired Demon, cut at the shoulders. and simple dark blue Kimono with bubbles on it. pointy ears.  
and the 3rd, Yellow hair, with blue eyes, sunflower kimono. Pointed ears too.

Serenity, was mix but look more Wolf then Dog, Serenity was, All white, like her Mother, Dark colored blue eyes,  
like her fathers, but mix with purple from her mothers eyes. Serenity, as two ears, on her head, like Inuyasha's ears, and as a long Tail.

Dog Pack, Spoke Koga. Prince Koga, Replied the group.

You know, them? Asks Sango. Yes, I do, Replied Koga. Are they, enemies or friends? Asks Kagome. Friends, Spoke Koga's Friends. Okay so, were safe then? Asks Shippbo.

Yes they are, and there, here for me, So this is goodbye, everyone, See ya, Gorgeous, Spoke Serenity, brushing her hand over, his face, looking at Inuyasha's face.

Blushing...! Inuyasha, blush red.

Darien...! Growled at, Inuyasha, for some reason, Inuyasha growled, right back at Darien.  
Darien...! Yelled Serenity, growling. As Darien, was about to, pass Inuyasha, and his friends, he spoke up.

Stay the hell, Away from my, Mate, you got that, Half Demon, She's mind and if, I ever see, you as much, As talk to her, I'll kill You, and leave the rest of your body, for a Cat toy, Spoke Darien.

Koga, threw a Rock at, Darien.

What the hell...! Growled out Darien, looking at Koga.

Let me, Make this one, thing clear, Replied Koga growling. Serenity, is not your, Woman and for the, Hundredth time, Serenity doesn't want you, and If you ever Threatened Inuyasha, again in, my present I'll kill you, and if you, ever touch Serenity, in any way or try to hurt her, I will kill you...! Yelled Koga growling.

Huh...! You know, just because Naomi, Love you, doesn't give you, the rights to come on, our lands to make threats,  
To Me, I would watch it, If I were you, Besides I'm the, new pack leader, Once Serenity's grandfather is, dead this pack is mind, Spoke Darien.

Leave now...! Yelled Koga, growling. Darien, Koga, What the is going on...! Yelled Serenity.  
Darien, here is being possessive, over you again, and threatened Inuyasha, Replied Koga.

So what, She's my girl...! Scream out Darien. Slammed...! I am, not yours Nore, Will I ever be, you Dick...! now go home, Now...! Yelled Serenity. Sorry, Spoke Koga. This doesn't mean, your off the hook, Replied Serenity leaving.

I hope to, See you all again, Soon, You too Koga, Says Serenity, walking off.

So what will happen now, Will everyone expect Koga's news, What will happen now, keep reading. till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Koga's Daughter.

Last time, Everyone was talking and visiting with Koga and Serenity, when out of the blue, He started acting weird.

What will they say, when they find out, what's going on.

You know, She seems, to really like you Koga, Spoke Kagome, feelings jealous. What...! Did you say, something? Asks Koga. didn't he, even hear Me? Asks Kagome.  
So what, was that all about, You deafened Inuyasha, when he threatened him, I'm pretty sure you, two hate each other, Spoke Shippbo.

I do dislike, Inuyasha, But I hate Darien, even more, ever scent, Serenity, was a child he, always thought he,  
had this demon, claim on her. and it piss me off, any other males tried to play with her, He start a fight, Replied Koga.

That's just wrong, He doesn't even, let her have friends, Says Kagome. No he does not, Replied Koga. What an Asshole, I can see, why she wants to get away from him, Spoke Miroku.

But also, I am the only one who can, Threatened Inuyasha, Spoke Koga smiling. Awwwww...! You do care, Spoke Kagome.  
Shut up, I can fight with Inuyasha, Replied Koga. Okay, whatever, Dick bag, Spoke Inuyasha.

So what with that, Wolf/Dog, She another one, of your past sweethearts? Asks Miroku.  
What...! No she's not, But She's very important, To Me, she means the world to Me, But I do love her, but not like a lover, That would be just wrong, Replied Koga.

Why fight it, You love her, Why can't you be, together? Asks Kagome, jealous.  
I don't think, Serenity wants to come, live with Me, after all, that's happen, between us, I haven't really,  
been there for her, when she needed me, and now it's too late, Serenity's happy living, with those Dogs, Replied Koga.

Hay...! You love her, Don't you, that's all that, should matter, Tell her how you feel, and Maybe she'll come,  
live with you, Spoke Kagome. Thank you, But I don't deserve, Her forgiveness or her love, Replied Koga.

I think, Kagome, is right, you should speak, from your heart, Spoke Sango. Yeah, it's never to late, to talk, about how you feel, and maybe she will, forgive you, just tell her, what she means to you, Says Miroku. Thank you, friends, I guess, I could try, Replied Koga.

Well if you like, We could go with you, To the Dogs pack, to tell her, if you like the support, Spoke Kagome.  
You do, that for Me? Asks Koga. If It helps you, Then yes, Replied Kagome. Yes, it does help, Says Koga.

Well let's get going, Spoke Koga's Friend.

As Koga, walk off to take a bathroom brake.

Meanwhile with Kagome and everyone.

Kagome, Why the hell, are we helping him, for? Asks Inuyasha.

Because He's an, important person, To me, Even if he, doesn't love me back, Spoke Kagome sadly. You love him? Asks Inuyasha, surprised and shock. Yes I do, but if I can help him, speak his true feelings, for Serenity, then i'm just, happy that he's happy, Replied Kagome. Kagome, you truly are, a good hearted person, Says Miroku.

What the, hell are you guys talking about...! Yelled Kenta, confused. Koga's in love with you Kagome, of course you, are the first, in a long time, Scent His first Mate Died, Spoke his other friend.

What, Koga, was Married? Asks Kagome, surprised.  
It's been, 50 years scent she died, and she was a real fine, female, Says Kenta. Kagome, You have open Koga's heart again,  
you've healed his, Broken heart, and I think, your the best thing, that as happen in a long time, Spoke Kenta.

Thanks guys, But even if that's true, He's going to tell Serenity's His feelings, so I'm not needed anymore, Replied Kagome.  
What, are you saying Kagome, Serenity and Koga, need to fixes there relationship, but You and Koga, Can get married If you like too, Serenity, probably love you, Spoke Kenta.

Why would she, want to share her, Husband, that's just sick, Spoke Inuyasha, cutting them off.

What...! No Goss, That's disgusting...! Yelled both Koga's Friends. Why's that, Goss, He loves her, He said so himself, that she means the world to him, Spoke Kagome, confused.  
Oh you, took that, the wrong way, Spoke Kenta. What...! Do you mean, We, took it the Wrong way? Asks Kagome.

Kagome...! Put it this way, If Koga, did that, it would be down, right wrong, at every level, possible, Koga's not going to,  
Marry His Daughter, Replied Kenta.

As that went, threw there heads.

Daughter...! Yelled out everyone. Yes, Serenity, is Koga's Daughter, he was married for 3 years, until his Father murder, Her Mother Naomi, Says Kenta. Oh my god, So wait He just, killed his Son's Mate, Spoke Kagome.

Yes, He did, and I enjoyed, the day I killed him, with his own sword, Replied Koga, cutting them off.

Koga, I'm so sorry, Says Kagome. So did you, really mean, what you said? Asks Koga smiling. What did I, Say? Asks Kagome.  
About Being in, Love with Me, and wanting to be with Me? Asks Koga.

Yes, honestly, Yes I do, Replied Kagome.  
Good because, I really want to, start over, Spoke Koga. Koga, Says Kagome. and then they kissed.

Inuyasha, use to fight with, Koga all the time, But deep down he, knew he and Kagome, were never meant,  
to be together. So he expect it, was better this way, So they could move on.

Her name was, Naomi, She was the real love of my life, For years I couldn't love Serenity, and anybody else, I was lost for a long time, But you'll healed my broken heart, Kagome thank you, Spoke Koga.

So She's your daughter, How come you, never mansion her to me? Asks Kagome. I don't know, The be honest, But I know she'll love you, probably all of you, Replied Koga smiling. Well beside you, Spoke Koga pointing at, Inuyasha.

I hate to break your bubble, But your daughter wasn't hitting on me, and flirting too, Replied Inuyasha. You keep your hands to yourself...! Yelled Koga.

I will, If she does, but otherwise I may just take her, after all she is beautiful, full demon, perfect mate, for Me, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.

Don't push it, Spoke Koga.

As they all travel, far down the forest trails, finally they walk into the Dog Packs Territory.

So what will happen, Next time what, Happens when Inuyasha's gets protective over Serenity, and Fights with Darien, and what happens if, Inuyasha's and Darien aren't the only ones who want her, what happens when Sesshomarou, wants her too. what will happen, the fact that Demon, Mating season is starting.

keep reading and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Koga's Daughter.

Last time, Everyone was talking about, Giving Koga, The strength to talk to Serenity, Can he be her Father once more, Or will she forever hate him, for Leaving her, alone her hole life.

Let's continue, where we left off at.

As they travel, Into the Dogs pack, everyone was watching like crazy.

Why is everyone, Looking at us like that? Asks Shippbo. I don't know, But I hate it, Spoke Inuyasha. Don't get us, Kick out Inuyasha, Spoke Kagome. Yes, I too wish not to fight with, this many Demon's either, Replied Sango.

As a Female Dog, Came walking to them, They all stop moving.

Lord Koga, What can we, Do for you? Asks Michael. I'm here, To See, My Daughter, Replied Koga.

Serenity, is in a pack meeting, Right now, Her Grandfather, Is giving her, To Great Dog, as a prize, Like her,  
Mother before her, But this time, no mistake or anything, to stop there, alliance, Spoke Amara.

What...! Yelled Koga, everyone look right at him. He promise, That he wouldn't force, That law anymore...! Yelled Koga growling.

As Serenity's Grandfather, Walk outside, He seen Koga, was back, and He was screaming and yelling.

Koga, calm down, Spoke up, Serenity's Grandfather.

I'm taking, my Daughter out, of here She's not going, To live with someone, She doesn't love...! Yelled Koga.  
You don't have, Any rights Koga, You gave me, All rights to her future, when you walk out on, Her...! Yelled Her Grandfather.

But she's as, the Rights to choose, Who she's wants, Says Koga. Not anymore, She's going to be, Given to The Great Dog,  
for a Wife, and gift from us, To join are packs forever, Spoke Takashi. Noo...! Yelled back, Koga.

As the doors, open up the, Meeting was over.

As everyone, became confused and surprised, To see Sesshomarou, was here.

Sesshomarou? why he here? Asks Shippbo. Takashi, spoke up.  
So will you, expect My Granddaughter? Asks Takashi. This wedding, will happen in 3 months, Time do I make,  
Myself clear, Spoke Sesshomarou. Yes, As you wish, Replied Takashi.

No it, is not, Okay...! Yelled out Koga. Does my Daughter, Even like him...! Yelled Koga.

Sesshomarou, finally remember who he was, and designed to Speak up.

Koga, Yelled out Sesshomarou, with an angry face. What...! Replied Koga growling. You stole my, Last Chosen mate, You won't stand in, My way Again, Back 50 years ago, Naomi, was the most, powerful, Of Female Demons, But she wanted To love a self center, Wolf Demon, such as You, and You Destroyed Her and Bought a Half Breed, Into the World, If Serenity, Wasn't the most, Powerful Demoness, I would have killed her, Myself but, Scent I lost Naomi, Serenity, will take, Her spot as My bride to be, Spoke Sesshomarou, getting into Koga's face.

Sesshomarou...! I don't give, A Rats Ass what you, Think about Me, But my Daughter, Isn't some prize, To be Won, She as the rights to choose, who she want to Marry, and Have her, Freedom to choose too...! Yelled Koga.

Sesshomarou...! You heard him, The girl should be, Able to make her own choice, in who becomes, Her Mate...! Yelled out Inuyasha. You've got no rights here, This land is mind and I won't be rejected again...! Growled out Sesshomarou.

However she does, have one other choice, Besides Me, If She doesn't choose me, Then she is given to Darien, we are the only two, she can choose from, Spoke Sesshomarou. Why you...! Growled out Koga.

Witch my understanding, Is that she hates Darien, so I think the choice is clear that, I'm the one she'll choose, Replied Sesshomarou.

As Serenity, Sat watching her, Father fight for her, She relies that, She was going to have to, Calm him down,  
She wasn't all that, into marrying Sesshomarou, either but it, was the law and rules, that she must follow.

Serenity, place a head, on his shoulders.

Daddy, Stop I'll be, alright, Spoke Serenity. As everyone look, at her with Sad eyes, they felt bad for her.

But is it, What you want, Serenity, do you love him? Asks Koga. Enough, Love is over, This time were, doing what right for everyone, Spoke Takashi, growling.

Except for Her, Right...! Yelled Kagome. Excuse me, Replied Takashi. She as rights to, choose who she wants she, shouldn't have to marry someone, she doesn't love...! Yelled Kagome. Well it's been, designed she will Marry Sesshomarou, and unit the packs, Replied Takashi, growling. Enough...! Let's all calm down, Father and Fathers friends, Please follow me, Spoke Serenity.

As everyone, Sat down, In Serenity's Cave house to Eat, Koga was furious with what was going on.

Here you are, Food is ready, Spoke Serenity, handing everyone, something to eat.

Why didn't you, Tell Me, they re and stated that horrible law? Asks Koga.  
Because, Even I, Didn't know, until today, Replied Serenity.

But Are you, Happy with this, I mean Do you, Really like the idea, Being Married to Inuyasha's Brother,  
Sesshomarou? Asks Kagome, feeling sad.

I don't like, Sesshomarou, I never, even met him, until today, Replied Serenity.  
Your going to, spend the rest of your, life marry to someone, you don't love little lone, Someone as cold and heartless, As  
Sesshomarou, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Serenity, couldn't help locking eyes, with Inuyasha. I'm scared, but I don't want to, get Married not to someone,  
like him...! Cried Serenity. Let me, get you out of here, Then you have rights to leave Serenity, Your Mother wouldn't want this for you and Nore Do I...! Yelled Koga.

Don't talk to me, about Mother, You never once let, Me Talk about her, You turn around and Yell, At Me for ever bringing her up, So now I'm telling you myself, I don't want to talk about her...! Scream out Serenity.

Your right, It wasn't right to shut you and Her out, when all you ever wanted was, To know about her, but I just such you out, I'm sorry, Replied Koga.

Just drop it, Because of her, I'm stuck being her, Air and now I'm stuck, To be with Sesshomarou, So Please stop, spoke Serenity.

I'm not going to, Let you marry someone you don't love Serenity...! Yelled Koga. Please just, leave it alone, Spoke Serenity. We can't do that, Spoke Kagome.

Please just, let me be, by myself, Says Serenity walking outside.

Serenity..! Called out Koga. Inuyasha, grabbed hold of Koga.

Ah...! Inuyasha, what are you doing? Asks Koga. She needs time, To herself she will make the right choice, I think if you, Truly love her, and want to make up, with each other, you need to show her, that your not her boss, but her Father, and open up too her, help her to trust you once more, then She maybe find the strength to fight her Grandfather and choose her own path, Spoke Inuyasha.

Wow Inuyasha, I'm impress, where you get all that from? Asks Kagome. I May not have children, But you also have to respect woman, at least that's what my Mother use to say, Replied Inuyasha. Your mother said that? Asks Sango. Yeah, She did, Don't worry Koga, just give Serenity, her space and respect her wishes, Replied Inuyasha.

I guess, I could try it, But don't think, that this make me hate you any less, I still dislike you, Spoke Koga.

So as everyone, went to spend the night with Serenity, Serenity and Inuyasha, sat up though the, night talking back and forth it was comforting for her and Inuyasha, began hitting on her, then playing with her like she did to him before, then fell asleep.

So what will happen, now Will she be able to run, Will Koga become father of the year, what will happen when, Inuyasha, starts feeling things for her, but what happens if Serenity, starts to return those feelings too. Keep reading and find out.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Koga's Daughter.

The last time, everyone heard about Serenity's wedding, and She's having mix feelings for Inuyasha. let's continue.

Inuyasha, went hunting for food, When Kagome, and Koga were talking about there wedding plans.

As Serenity, found Inuyasha, she couldn't help watching her father, with Kagome.

He seems to really like her, doesn't he? Asks Serenity, behind Inuyasha. Yeah, they really love, each other, Replied Inuyasha. Does she, love my Father? Asks Serenity. Yes, She does, Replied Inuyasha.

What, does it feel like? Asks Serenity. What, What does, what feel like? Asks Inuyasha confused. Love, what does it, feel like, Replied Serenity. Ahh...! I'm not sure, i'm the best person, to talk to about this kind of subject, Replied Inuyasha, blushing.

But what, should it feel like, Don't you know, how it feels haven't you, ever been in love? Asks Serenity. Yes, I have twice, but they weren't true loves, just old crushes, Spoke Inuyasha. Crush? Asks Serenity.  
Somebody you like a lot, but mistaken for love, Replied Inuyasha. Oh I see, Says Serena.

As they talk and hang out, Inuyasha started flirting and picking on, Serenity and some how got her, rallied up and they both fell into the lake, Serenity punch him and he grabbed her, before he fell in.

They just laugh at each other.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I've got to go now. I'll work on some more later bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Koga's Daughter.

Serenity and Inuyasha, were out hunting the following night, She grabbed her bow and Arrow, but then the deer ran away, She then pick up leafs, they blew in the wind. To close to down wind, Whispered Inuyasha. Alright Mr. perfect you get it then, Spoke Serenity. No problem, Replied Inuyasha, smiling.

After 20 minutes he came back with the deer. Got it, Says Inuyasha, smiling. Show off, What is wrong with you...! Yelled Serenity. I'm a winner that's what, Replied Inuyasha. Whatever, Says Serenity.

They return to the pack, Sesshomarou, was back again he wanted to spend time with Serenity.

What do you want...! Growled Koga. I'm here for my Girl, tonight I start trying to court her, Into marriage, Spoke Sesshomarou. She doesn't want to go with you..! Yelled Inuyasha. Serenity, calm them down now, Replied Sesshomarou, getting angry.

Please calm down Father, Inuyasha, please don't blow up everything, Says Serenity.

You ready? Asks Sesshomarou. Yes let's go, Replied Serenity. Hold it, I don't like your clothes, You'll have to change your clothes, Spoke Sesshomarou. Why what's wrong with them? Asks Serenity. I am Sesshomarou, and You will dress, like the new lady of the west should, Here put this on, Replied Sesshomarou, throwing clothes at her.

Why that stuck up, Asshole...! Growled Koga wanting to hit him. Kagome and Miroku, were trying to calm him down. Inuyasha, sneak inside her dressing room.

Serenity, dress into a very fancy Kimono, It was midnight blue, with flowers flowing down the sleeves, and all the way to the bottom, she tied her ribbons when Inuyasha, came into the room.

What are you doing in here? Asks Serenity. I can't let you, go out with him, I care about you a lot, Says Inuyasha. Thanks for being a good friend, to me for the last few weeks, but I have to go, He could destroy everything, Says Serenity.

Inuyasha, never felt this protective or crazy about a female before, He just couldn't lose this chance, He was the son of the west too, So he challenge for her hands in marriage if he had too.

As that went though his mind, He kissed her on the lips. Serenity was surprised by this action of his, but she never felt this way before, she kiss him back.

Meanwhile outside everyone wondering what was taking so long. Serenity's grandfather came up, to see what the problem was too.

Sesshomarou, decided to walk into Princess Serenity's room. Koga followed after him. Everyone frozen in place. There sat Serenity and Inuyasha, kissing really hard. Till he pulled away to look at everyone.

Until finally Serenity's grandfather broke the silence.

He started yelling and screaming out at Serenity. Koga wanted to beat the shit out of Inuyasha. everyone started yelling, expect for Sesshomarou. who decided to yell and telling everyone to shut up.

As they all looking right at Sesshomarou. Serenity come here, Says Sesshomarou. Serenity wasn't afraid of him like most Demon's would. Do you like my brother? Asks Sesshomarou. Everyone look at him like his head grew two extra heads.

Yes, I do, Replied Serenity without a second thought. Takeshi, Spoke Sesshomarou. Yes me lord? Asks her grandfather. I Lord Sesshomarou, order for Inuyasha's death for trying to seduced my Mate, Spoke Sesshomarou.

Wait a god, dam second here...! Yelled out a Small voice. As everyone seen, Moyga. Moyga, Spoke everyone surprised.

Lord Sesshomarou, you maybe the lord of the west, but as code and honor go, inside your family's name, Inuyasha is still A prince of the west, and he as the right to challenge you, for Serenity's hand in marriage, witch means as long as he stands right here, In this demon village, no one can lay a finger on him, he under the protection of the pack as well, Spoke up Moyga.

He is correct, spoke up Serenity's Great grandfather, the oldest and the wisest of there pack. Great King Saturn, Says Koga bowing, well all of them did.

This can't be possible, He as no honor he's just a half demon, he as no place among us, Spoke Sesshomarou. Actually it doesn't matter weather he's a half breed or not, but he still is the great dogs Son just as you are, And correction it is the princess choice of 3, battles styles for her hand, and She has the rights to let Inuyasha, fight for her hand, in Marriage, Says Saturn.

So Inuyasha, as the rights to fight for my daughter...! Yelled Koga not liking that either. Yes, Prince Inuyasha, is now under the protection of the pack until he defeat you or you surrender Serenity's hand in marriage, Says Saturn.

Fine, but she will come with me right now, I still want to court her, Replied Sesshomarou. You can forget it...! Yelled Inuyasha. it's fine, I'll be alright, Spoke up Serenity, kissing Inuyasha.

Unfortunately the princess must go with each bachelor, that is a pack policy, Says Takeshi. Fine, Spoke Inuyasha, giving up for now.

Serenity may had to go but she was allow to have her own choice.

After she left and the two other demon's.

Koga attack Inuyasha, telling him to back the fuck off right now, he wouldn't allow him to marry his daughter, but then it started a much bigger fight with them. Until Kagome finally had to speak up for Inuyasha. She understood he wanted what was best for Serenity, but it's not his place to choose for Serenity, if he acts like that then he's no better, then his own father, telling him, how to live his life before he choose to be with Naomi.

Koga relies that he was trying to control his daughters love life, just because he didn't like the guy she loved, but the worst thing was Kagome, was right he was acting just like his father did to him.

Everyone calm down and went there own ways for now.

Afterwards Serenity return, shortly She just went to sleep she was tired with the days drama. Shortly later that night Inuyasha, sneak into her room. He had to talk to her about everything. When they were finish, Serenity said she didn't want to be a prize to be won, she wanted love not a boss. Serenity wanted to really be with Inuyasha, forever and he wanted to be with her too.

Later that night, they both went to sneak inside, her great grandfathers home.

Surprising thing was here understood them, He told them that they could leave anytime, Serenity wasn't bound to there tribe, Because she wasn't full dog, she was also a wolf witch she can leave and the pack can't force her to return either. After they heard that, Serenity asks Inuyasha, to come be with her. He agreed with her, but he also told her everything about Naraku and the jewel, and that they needed to stop him, and so Serenity agreed to help him find Naraku.

Serenity told her grandfather, To give her Father and Grandfather a letter, Telling them that Serenity and Inuyasha, were leaving to travel together for awhile, and that she seen everyone soon.

Serenity and Inuyasha, did a special marriage inside her great grandfather home. He blessed them himself. and they both left afterwards.

So what will happen now, How will everyone react to this marriage but more then anything will Sesshomarou, give up now that she mated to Inuyasha. keep reading and thanks for the support.

to be continue.


End file.
